


A Rose for my Queen

by fayrose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fanart (to which I am very new!) and a drabble to go with it. Gwen meets Aithusa for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for my Queen

 

 

It all started with a chance meeting. No – that was a lie.

It all started when Gwen went looking for her. What she found was a shadow of a woman, a Morgana no longer able to remember even her own name. But Gwen changed that. Slowly, Morgana recovered, even began to smile again, blushing when Gwen caught her looking. The kiss was long overdue and Morgana laughed and cried. They made love in the forest where it was fresh and bright, and neither of them cared how red their knees turned or that they were out in the open.

 They giggled afterwards, sharing sweet damp kisses and tender touches. It was then that Morgana called for her dragon, finally letting Gwen in on the last of her secrets.

Trembling, Gwen hid behind Morgana’s shoulder, peeking through her long, flowing hair as the sound of leathery wings grew louder and closer.

Morgana giggled and turned to nuzzle her cheek, kissing it and whispering, “Trust me.”

Gwen thought that, really, she had shown enough trust already. They were still bare, clothed only in caressing breeze.

“I do,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Morgana’s shoulder and going back to hiding. Not that she thought that Morgana’s hair, as glorious as it was, could hide her from a dragon. The one and only time she had seen a dragon before, it had burnt half of Camelot to the ground. Still, she knelt and waited, watching as Morgana’s eyes turn golden and her face serene, a song in some unknowable language slipping like an exhaled breath from her lips. Gwen shivered; it was beautiful.

To her song, the white dragon flew. She appeared over the treeline at the edge of the clearing and dove down, sweeping low and coming to a stop before them, hovering.

The first thing Gwen noticed was how small she was. The second was that her eyes were a deep, intelligent blue as she stared inquisitively at Gwen, as if she was not hidden at all.

“Gwen,” Morgana began, her voice soft, “meet Aithusa. Do not be afraid, she has something for you.”

Slowly, Gwen appeared from her hiding place and smiled at the child of a dragon. She was really rather cute. “Hello.”

“Aithusa would like to give you a rose,” Morgana explained, reaching to take the flower from the dragon’s mouth and pass it to Gwen. “She would tell you herself but she is a little shy. She only talks to me at the moment.”

Gwen looked at the rose in her hand and gasped. It was as soft as any living rose but seemed to be made of tiny emeralds, rubies and onyxes – as if it had grown in crystal field. Though she did not know it, it had.

“A rose for a queen,” Morgana murmured, tilting Gwen’s chin up towards her and kissing her softly, girlishly. “ _My queen_.”

Something fluttered in Gwen’s stomach and one of Morgana’s visions was breathed into her mind: her and Morgana on Camelot’s thrones, ruling together. Queens.


End file.
